Iron Boy
Tony sark en resproctectiva de fin de año pasa el año nuevo en 2013 en berna suiza con su primer amor rebeca hall ignorando a un joven el mismo adrian kaullian que viene a conseguir ayuda para su proyecto i.m.a ( Ideas Mecanicas Avanzadas). En el presente todo a cambiado y tony a creado varios trajes de iron boy y una series de atentados del rubik dejando a las agencias desconsertadas y sin pruebas forenses y rhodey blake se a convertido en patriot iron y tony tiene problemas de anciedad pepart se encuentra con adrian kaullian pidiendole que se una a i.m.a pero lo ignora kaullian y eric macoy y han tee infectan a miles de soldados con el extremax y atacan a tony en la ciudad rhodey y hogan pelean contra han pero este con sus habilidades los domina y dos dias despues tony acorralado por periodistas amenaza a rubik con esto el rubik y kaullian trabajan juntos tony le admite a pepart que no puede dormir y al dia siguiente se encuentra con rebeca hall y kaullian y el rubik atacan la masion con los extremax destruyendo las armaduras de tony durante la destruccion los extremax empujan ua parte de la mansion tony salva a pepart y a rebeca pero en el proceso este cae al agua pero logra salir. El rubik deja su segundo mensaje tony se encuentra en renesmee hill y se alia con un niño llamado harley tony va con la madre de un militar quien tiene papeles de i.m.a pero una extremax y eric pelean contra el pero tony sale ganando tony se dirige a una ciudad llena de soldados conocida como rosekupeville la ubicacion del rubik pero resulta que no esta alli y rebeca entabla una conversacion con pepart pero viene kaullian y secuestra pepart.el rubik amenaza por tercera vez al presidente y envia a rhodey atraparlo tony con una red satelital y con los codigos de rhodey tony logra entrar en la red de i.m.a y al saber que las explosiones de experimetos i.m.a era despues excusa de ataque terrorista o bomba para ocultarse la falla de extremax despues tony es atacado en un puente por los extremax pero escapa. tony pelea con varios tanques hasta que lo atrapan ya que envia su traje dañado a harley y a sabiendas que falta energia rhodey libera a varios civiles en un yunque pero una extremax lo captura tony despierta en una sala desconcertado junto a rebeca pero viene kaullian y le dice a tony que tiene a pepart rebeca de otro angulo tiene la intencion de inyectarse con el extremax si no libera a tony kaullian agarra una pistola y le da un disparo aparentando su muerte tony confuso destina su venganza hacia kaullian despues que se vaya este kaullian trata de abrir la armadura de rhodey tony escapa con su dicho traje al igual que rhodey pero sin su armadura tony pelea contra han y lo elimina . Eric a saviendas ingresa al avion del presidente con el traje de rhodey y secuestra al presidente hasta que llega tony con su traje a control remoto pelea y elimina a eric y salva a los pasajeros pero no al presidente .Tony y rhodey pelean contra el rubik y lo eliminan de una vez por todas. Tony y rhodey ban en una plataforma petrolera a salvar a pepart y al presidente tony convoca a todas sus armaduras y luchan con los extremax durante la batalla las armaduras ark parecen estar ganando rhodey pelea con algunos extremax hasta que rescata al presidente y se aleja de la zona tony al saber la ubicacion de pepart en la batalla va a rescatarla pero en el proceso kuallian interfiere pero este se aleja cuando tony le saca un brazo con esto pepart se ve acorralada en una grua colgada justamente donde esta abajo el suelo en llamas tony intenta salvar a pepart pero cae al fuego muriendo pero no si despedirse tony no le queda mas que pelear contra kaullian durante la batalla de tony y kaullian con ayuda de rebecca quien sobrevivio luchan contra kaullia hasta eliminarlo despues de explotar todos sus trajes tony ve a rebeca como su nueva pareja y en un momento revela su verdadero nombre Isabella lane juntos se dan un gran beso . Pasaron 3 semanas de el entierro de pepart tony hace directora a bella como ahora la llama y tienen un romance con el fin logra curar a bella rhodey es conmemorado por el presidente tony se somete a sirugia para quitarse la metralla en su corazon y le da sorpredentes regalos a harley y tira su reactor mark al oceano meditando que siempre sera iron boy. min: 157:37 estreno 7 de junio de 2013 13:30 16:05 18:35 22:05 sabados y domingos 14:30 17:05 19:35 23:05 premier EE.UU comienzo 13:00 de 20:30 escena post credits aparece el nuevo enemigo en una base militar el enemigo noquea a varios soldados y vienen sus complises y destruyen la base y el enemigo encuentra un casco de iron boy diciendo:no sabes quien soy tony pero me conoceras y te destrozare cada vez me acerco mas a ti es mejor que me tengas miedo. y dice su verdadero nombre y revela que tiene un traje mejorado de iron boy y un reactor mark. y rompe el casco . y aparece en la pantalla el numero 4 . Personajes Tony sark - horacio LR principal protagonista de la pelicula de 17 años y a los 15 se convirtio en iron boy y millonario y genio y novio de pepart y un gran empresario de industrias sark y un gran famoso y revela su secreto de iron boy al mundo. Pepart paltrow-[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sterling_Jerins Sterling Jerins] novia de tony con 17 años y expuesta al extremax y directora de industrias sark fallece el el intento de salvarse en iron man 3 . Adrian kaullian-[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guy_Pearce Guy Pearce] villano principal y enemigo de tony y lider de los extremax y expuesto al extremax y director de i.m.a y de joven que vino a pedirle ayuda a tony pero este lo ignora al pedirle que se una a i.m.a. El Rubik-[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_Kingsley Ben Kingsley] segundo antagonista de la pelicula y amenaza varias veces al presidente. Rhodey blake-[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don_Cheadle Don Cheadle] amigo de tony y el heroe patriot iron y teniente coronel de la fuerza aerea. isabella (bella) lane alias-Rebeca hall- [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mackenzie_Foy Mackenzie Foy] primer amor de tony y cientifica del extremax y compañero de kaullian traiciona kaullian y se vuelve novia de tony y nueva directora al final se cura del extremax con ayuda de tony. Presidente Leny morson-[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Sadler William Sadler] el presidente de la nacion y victima del rubik y kaullian. Hogan black-[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucas_Till Lucas Till] ex- guarda espaldas de tony y guarda espaldas de pepart y señor de seguridad de la compañia. Harley-[http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ty_Simpkins&action=edit&redlink=1 Ty Simpkins] un niño que vive con su madre y un gran cerebro ayuda a tony a refugiarse y a rastrear al rubik o a kaullian, Eric macoy-[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Badge_Dale James Badge Dale] mano derecha de kaullian y esta expuesto al extremax. Han tee-[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joe_Taslim Joe Taslim] compañero de kaullian y eric un karateka profesional que vence a hogan y rhodey y expuesto al extremax . Eling brent-[http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Stephanie_Szostak&action=edit&redlink=1 Stephanie Szostak] una miembro de del ejercito de kaullian y pelea contra tony y expuesta al extremax. Mary tagar-[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sally_Field Sally Field] madre de un militar y da papeles de i.m.a a tony. Gary bitche-[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jon_Favreau_(director) Jon Favreau] aficionado a iron boy y ayuda a tony a entrar a la red de i.m.a. V.I.S.J.A.R-[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Bettany Paul Bettany] compañero de tony en traje y mayordomo electronico. Enemigo de iron boy 4 malkith-[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Hiddleston Tom Hiddleston] aparece en encarcelamiento en una base militar pero escapa y vienen sus complises y le deja un mensaje a tony revelando que tiene un traje y un reactor mark sera el nuevo enemigo de iron boy. extreme rage 3 Despues del exito en [http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rio_de_Janiero&action=edit&redlink=1 Rio de Janiero] el equipo se hace millonario y nace el hijo de mia el agente luke hobds investiga un extraño ataque con su nueva agente Riana Hiks y interrogan a un hombre del equipo TEAM SHAW y este le dice que se encuentra en : [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/City_de_Londres Londres] bruce vive su vida con lois en [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Las_Palmas_de_Gran_Canaria Las Palmas de Gran Canaria]. ryan con mia y su hijo jack. thyr convive su riqueza.al igual que tech. y kang y yashar en [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Historia_de_Hong_Kong_colonial Hong Kong].hobds viene a pedirle ayuda a bruce al mostrarle la foto de su novia helen ortiz y este acepta y reune al equipo bruce visita a ryan que venga en su mision el equipo ya formado siguen las ordenes de hobds y les propone la mision de atrapar a drift shaw y seran perdonados convocando al hijo de bruce kent.tras a avanzar su mision en london hobds y el equipo envian a un secuaz junto a su jefe con un rastreador shaw vuela su escondite y elimina la mayor parte policial con su auto que contiene una rampa dejando a bruce ryan kent hobds riana tech thyr yashar y kang persiguiendolos entre [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/OTAN OTAN] el equipo de shaw intercepta al equipo y bruce se encuentra con helen pero esta lo dispara y shaw y su equipo huyen.devuelta en la base hobds le dice a bruce que shaw quiere robar un componente sombra nocturna con poder de desmantelar a todo un pais mientras que el equipo de shaw investigan al equipo de hobds y hobds y tech consiguen algunos autos como [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nissan_GT-R_R35 Nissan GT-R] '' [http://es.fastandfurious.wikia.com/wiki/Dodge_Challenger Dodge Challenger SRT8]''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chevrolet_Camaro Chevrolet Camaro Z28] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mazda_RX-7 Mazda RX-7] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Porsche_Cayman Porsche Cayman][http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lamborghini_Gallardo Lamborghini Gallardo Superlegera][http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaguar_E-Type Eagle Speedster] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chevrolet_Malibu Chevrolet Chevelle] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/BMW_M5 BMW M5] y bruce ryan y kent ban junto al comprador de la bala de helen y bruce en la base se entera de la amnesia y riana yashar y thyr y kang ban junto al que armo el auto de shaw yashar consigue una prueba el capo de la droga shane riana y helen se enfrentan al igual que con thyr y kang contra un secuaz de shaw kent persigue shaw por toda la ciudad y logra ponerle un rastreador al casi llegar al [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/R%C3%ADo_T%C3%A1mesis río Támesis] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puente_de_la_Torre Puente de la Torre].kent descubre que su novia a sido secuestrada y ryan ba encarcelado en los [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Estados_Unidos_(desambiguaci%C3%B3n) Estados Unidos] y consigue respuestas de shane que su complise no mato a helen sino que hizo explotar su auto y dos dias antes shaw la encontro en el hospital este penso matarla pero se entero de su amnesia y la uso para su beneficio bruce compite una carrera contra helen bruce gana y le devuelve el collar a helen .ryan vuelve y tech rastrea a shaw quien se encuentra en [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Espa%C3%B1a_(desambiguaci%C3%B3n) España] shaw intercepta un conboy para recuperar el componente hasta que viene el equipo el equipo de shaw sueltan un tanque justo en un puente y aplasta todo a su paso thyr usa una soga y su auto aplastado como ancla el plan funciona haciendo que helen salte pero bruce la rescata y la [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Defensa_nacional defensa nacional] de españa tienen capturado a shaw y a su equipo shaw les revela que tiene a mia y que no pudo capturar a lois y a jack el equipo libera a shaw y su equipo y riana se va quien siempre trabaja con shaw y se va con el componente.el equipo sigue a shaw en los [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aeropuertos_Espa%C3%B1oles_y_Navegaci%C3%B3n_A%C3%A9rea Aeropuertos Españoles y Navegación Aérea] y llegan a un [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puente_a%C3%A9reo avión de transporte comercial] y ryan rescata a mia y kent a su novia pero cae y este la salva el avion no puede despegar con el peso de los autos de tech , thyr ,ryan,mia,yashar y kang yashar se sacrifica para salvar a kang de un secuaz de shaw bruce hobds y kent pelean contra shaw helen mata a riana y tanto ella como hobds saltan al auto de tech y thyr y kent y su novia saltan desde la puerta al auto de ryan y mia.bruce se enfrenta a shaw y recupera el componente y sale con un auto [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dodge_Charger_Daytona Dodge Charger Daytona] cuando el avion se estrella y bruce le entrega el componente a hobds.en [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Los_%C3%81ngeles_(desambiguaci%C3%B3n) Los Ángeles] el equipo disfruta una parrillada en su casa hobds y lois quien ahora trabaja con hobds viene a informar que todos estan limpios y lois entiede la relacion de bruce y helen bruce le pregunta a helen si el encuentro lo hace familiar pero responde que no pero que se siente en su hogar. escena post credits tras un comboy militar aparece un grupo y lo destruyen y su jefe hermano de drift shaw [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Statham Jason Statham] tiene el collar de kenton y lo amenaza bruce kenton no me conoces pero me conoceras. min: 140:13 estreno julio 5 de 2013 15:30 lunes y viernes 13:30 17:30 22:30 sabado y domingo 13:00 17:30 22:30 premier 3 de agosto 14:00 de 17:30 dhor 2013 22 de noviembre de 2013 the global battle septiembre 6 de 2013 "''Todos tenemos secretos; los que ocultamos, y los que nos ocultan los demás''" ''hoy es el primer dia de lo que queda de tu vida'' kael- "''Puede que venga tu ejército y puede que nos supere, pero todo recaerá sobre ti. Porque si no podemos proteger la Tierra, juro que pelearemos por ella.'' jason- ''por que vivir si no tienes una razon?'' alice- ''vamos hacia el olvido es broma vamos a un agujero negro.'' jason- " ''Pregúntate, ¿qué piensas sacrificar por aquello en lo que crees?''". kripton- ''tus antepasados son historia y pronto tu lo seras.'' kripton- ''cada uno tiene un codigo cual es el tuyo el mio es ser maligno.'' kripton- ''"No tienes ni idea de a que te enfrentas"'' ''kael-'' "''la evolucion siempre gana"'' jane-el- ''pudiste haberte ido pero volviste'' alice- ''te quebrare cuando yo quiera'' felix-sen- '''ARGUMENTO''' Todo comienza cuando el planeta Asgarden esta en guerra y Ken-Sel ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russell_Crowe Russell Crowe]) esta lucha y asiste al nacimieto de su hijo Zack-Sel ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Downey,_Jr. Horacio LR]) y Lara ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ayelet_Zurer Ayelet Zurer]) la madre de zack y ken lo manda en el [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planeta_Tierra_(documental) Planeta Tierra] con el codex con el poder de tener poderes en eso llega Kripton-Sod ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Shannon Michael Shannon]) quien es el lider de los kryfeytongs del mundo Malkith y desea coquistar el planeta asgarden por la destruccion de su planeta y este queria el codex y con furia lucha contra ken hasta matarlo con eso lara es salvada pero pronto es asesinada y kripton gana y decide ir por el codex. Ya pasaron 12 años y zack ahora llamado Kael Rowsell es criado por un guerrero Iron-Sky Jason Rowsell ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Cruise Tom Cruise]) durante los entrenamientos de kael jason lo lleva a pasar una divertida noche con kael ya que el ira en las peleas con su padre adoptivo despues de subirse en la nave de guerra SkyForce toda la nave se inyecta una dosis para que respiren en el [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universo universo] y conocen al capitan Swan Steel ([http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Harry_Lennix&action=edit&redlink=1 Harry Lennix]) y al controlador de armas Shaze Comp ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikolaj_Coster-Waldau Nikolaj Coster-Waldau]) y a la segunda al mando Ana Small ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zo%C3%AB_Bell Zoë Bell]) y a la mano derecha de swan el teniente coronel robert Hale ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Pattinson Robert Pattinson]) y a Jake Blake ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taylor_Lautner Taylor Lautner]) el guerrero astuto y a la novia de robert y guerrera extraordinaria Rosalie Krist ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kristen_Stewart Kristen Stewart]) y jason queda como el coronel de los iron-sky. La nave pronto es atacada por el propio kripton con Jane-El ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dakota_Fanning Dakota Fanning]) su mano derecha y el fuerte Felix-Sen ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chaske_Spencer Chaske Spencer]) durante la destruccion el equipo lucha al igual que kael este vuela por los aires pronto jason le ordena que se suba en una nave kael llega a una nave durante la batalla kael escapa con la nave dañada cuando este se estrella en la tierra es salvado por una niña llamada Alice Krist ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mackenzie_Foy Mackenzie Foy]) la hija de rosalie y robert estos forman un amor. Kripton planea arrebatarle el codex a kael para mezclarlo con la tierra y transformarlo en malkith y usar a los humanos como [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Esclavitud Esclavos ]y recontruir su civilizacion y en la otra nave jason piensa que su hijo murio en la nave al igual que los otros. Luego de la cita de kael y alice kael intenta arreglar la nave para volver pero es imposible mientras kripton se entera que el codex esta en el cuerpo de kael no en la nave que lo trajo mientras jason y los iron-sky tratan de buscar la ubicacion de kael al saber que esta [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Estados_Unidos Estados Unidos ], a las afueras de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Washington Washington]. Mientras kripton intenta saber la ubicacion de kael en eso secuestra a jason durante la interrogacion le dice que kael es un asgarden y quiere el codex para reconstruir planetas y dominar la tierra despues kripton le dice donde esta kael en eso jason le niega la respuesta y swan manda a robert, jake,shaze y a rosalie a rescatar a jason despues del rescate se lidera una gran batalla el equipo de jason escapan pero los soldados enemigos dañan la nave el skyforce este cae en una montaña. Mientras kael desarrolla varios poderes y va en su nave destruida y encuentra varios armamentos mientras alice esta a punto de ser chocada kael la salva y desarrolla el poder de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Superfuerza superfuerza] luego [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rayos_infrarrojos rayos x] y [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vuelo_(desambiguaci%C3%B3n) Vuelo] y regeneracion despues de esto es encontrado y capturado por jane y felix y es llevado a kripton este le dice que hubo una guerra en su planeta y su padres los enviaron a la tierra y que asesino a sus padres y que tiene el codex kael escapa. Y kael forma una persecucion en la ciudad cuando los soldados lo siguen durante la larga batalla kael al no poder usar sus armas ya que las personas se encuentran en la ciudad este decide ir a batallar en los aires ya que su "moto" ya que tiene poder de volar este elimina a los soldados y escapa de la policia (quien los seguia) yregresa con alice. En la nave skyforce localizan a kael mientras esta con alice en un momento romantico pero son enboscados por los soldados de kripton y se lidera una persecucion kripton suelta el Devastator una serpiente trituradora gigante mientras la nave skyforce despega yendo a la ciudad de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nueva_York_(estado) Nueva York] mientras en la persecucion en [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Times_Square Times Square] kael y alice son perseguidos por devastator hasta que llegan jason, robert, jake, rosalie y shaze a ayudar durante la persecucion estos logran decapitar a devastator. Luego el capitan swan y ana ordenan un ataque a kripton y en nueva york jason y kael luchan contra felix y jane kael y jason ganan pero felix y jane escapan y kripton es atacado por un disparo de jason y en el lado izquierdo de su cara ennegrece en el ataque y este planea un ataque con esto kripton ataca el skyforce estrellandose con la nave estrellada y con reparaciones el equipo decide entrenar y alice se reune con su padres y robert y rosalie con ayuda de kael convencen al capitan de llevar a alice con ellos y kripton prepara el ataque esperando en la [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atm%C3%B3sfera_(desambiguaci%C3%B3n) Atmósfera] durante un largo etrenamiento la nave se arregla y lista para la batalla. El primer ataque comienza cuando las dos naves se enfrentan en el espacio durante una batalla larga kripton daña la skyforce y al igual que destruye un motor de la nave enemiga cayendo en un bosque y comienza la batalla entre kryfeytongs y los iron-sky cuando los dos ejercitos chocan durante la pelea kael, jason, robert, rosalie, jake, y shaze se unen y pelean. Mientras el equipo pelea se desata otra pelea en la nave de swan cuando estan apunto de matar a ana llega swan y la salva este muere mientras en la guerra capturan a alice y kripton hace una barrera de un tornado oscuro kael salva a alice y la reune con sus padres ana muere enfretandose pero se levanta con jane luego jane escapa con felix despues kripton abre un portal trayendo a mas soldados en eso kael y jason preparan un misil adquiriedo el [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/ADN_(desambiguaci%C3%B3n) ADN] de los enemigos y preparan el misil para que lleve a los kryfeytongs a una prision. Afuera jason lucha contra kripton cuando todo parece perdido para jason aparece kael y golpea a kripton en eso kael se enfrenta a kripton en el bosque durante el enfretamiento con ayuda de alice y el equipo el portal es destruido por el misil y lleva a todo los soldados de kripton en el portal a la prision y en la batalla de kael y kripton kael esta apunto de ser asesinado por kripton es salvado por alice llevando a kripton al portal y se destruye y los iron-sky ganan la batalla. Ya pasaron dias y kael, jason, alice, jake, robert, rosalie, shaze y ana y jason y robert quedan como capitanes son conmemorados por salvar al mundo y kael y alice ahora una iron-sky son novios y jason asegura que kripton sigue vivo y kael asegura que jason sera siempre su padre y el equipo descienden en el espacio buscando nuevas misiones y kael medita en el viaje que estara luchado para salvar al mundo y a sus seres queridos meditando "''Todos tenemos secretos; los que ocultamos, y los que nos ocultan los demás''" . Escenas post credits Una nave es brutalmente atacada y kripton y su hombres ban en un planeta oscuro y le dice a su lider desconocido en una sombra este le dice de su perdida y el lider descocido responde: ''es hora de ascender. y desaparece.'' min: 154:17 estreno 6 de septiembre de 2013 pre-estreno 7 de septiembre y pre-estreno mundial 8 de septiembre: 2013 estreno en el teatro [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/West_End West End] de londres el 9 de septiembre de 2013 estreno en el [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teatro_Kodak Teatro Kodak] el 10 de septiemmbre de 2013 y pre-estreno mundial. 15:30 lunes a viernes 13:30 16:02 19:02 22:02 sabado y domingo 14:30 17:02 19:02 23:02 premier septiembre 20 de 2013 14:00 de 18:30 Personajes. the global battle 2 the dark entity 2015 / la batalla mundial 2 la entidad oscura 15 de julio de 2015 the man of steel 2012 9 de noviembre de 2012 dawn 2014 se adapta a kal joerl .horacioLR un niño que posee habilidades y el gobierno se entera y comienza la revolucion y tendra que huir con su padre perdido con las mismas habilidades llamado hobbs [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liam_Neeson Liam Neeson] y lo seguira un hombre llamado dum-xod [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Statham Jason Statham] otro con un poder mas fuerte este viaje pondra que el mundo no esta preparado para esta gente. abril 25 de 2014 forever dawn 2014 11 de julio de 2014 ciber ninja: la historia de un samurai 2011 Edward Swan ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Hemsworth Chris Hemsworth]) un niño normal que no tan normal cuando crea en su cuerpo garras en sus manos cuando su amigo lorrainen ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joshua_Dallas Joshua Dallas]) su protector es asesinado por su padre taylor ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liev_Schreiber Liev Schreiber]) edward asesina a taylor y escapa de la casa . Este se une en el ejercito con su poder de regeneracion uniendose en las intensas y largas guerras (la [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guerra_Civil_Estadounidense Guerra Civil Estadounidense], la [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Primera_Guerra_Mundial Primera Guerra Mundial], la [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Segunda_Guerra_Mundial Segunda Guerra Mundial] y la [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guerra_de_Vietnam Guerra de Vietnam] ) con sus compañeros Jack ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeremy_Renner Jeremy Renner]) y James ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Ruffalo Mark Ruffalo]) quienes son salvados despues este toma varios trabajos como pescador, leñador, y cazador.Y pronto es salvado por un maestro Yukio Yashida ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liam_Neeson Liam Neeson]) y entrena a edward y lo lleva a [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jap%C3%B3n Japón] yashida le dice a edward que su abuelo le heredo su compañia y lo puso en japon este se da cuenta que su propiedad de la compañia ira a shiguen mariko ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_Hopkins Anthony Hopkins]) y una parte a su hijo Viper mariko ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tadanobu_Asano Tadanobu Asano]) edward pronto conoce a Jane Forks ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natalie_Portman Natalie Portman]) novia de viper estos se terminan enamorandose.Mientras que yukio le dice a su maestro Sang Hoo ([http://es.marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Hal_Yamanouchi?action=edit&redlink=1 Hal Yamanouchi]) que si tendra que enviar a edward a su hogar de nuevo hoo responde que el convivira en china este acepta mientras que edward sale con jane haciendo que viper se ponga furioso.Edward y yukio un dia son atacados por Samurai rojo durante una persecucion en la ciudad escapan edward al saber que yukio murio asiste al funeral y persigue a varios hombres este piensa que shiguen lo mato y pronto hace un traje y se apoda CIBER NINJA y ba a la empresa a interrogar a shigen pero es atacado por samurai rojo este escapa y al otro dia va a visitar a jane durante la comversacion viper interrumpe haciendo que estos luchen pero en el instante jane interrumpe y luego terminan la relacion.Shiguen le dice a viper que debe matar a edward jane escucha la charla y va a advertirle a edward shigen se da cuenta y manda a su grupo yakhuza dirigidos por Ja Cheng ([http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0950552/ Rongguang Yu]) y secuestran a jane en el instante jane activa su telefono y edward lo escucha y persigue a los hombres yakhuza en la ciudad este mata a varios yakhuza incluyendo a Ja pero no salva a jane.Shiguen planea asesinar a edward para quedarse con la empresa y cuelga a jane a la [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torre_de_Tokio Torre de Tokio] edward ba a donde esta jane y a vengarze de yashida.Edward lucha contra varios soldados y es ayudado por jack y james y shiguen da varios disparos a edward pero con su poder de regenerar no funciona este mata a shiguen apuñalandole y cae desde la torre jane apunto de caerse es salvada por edward pero viene el samurai y cuelga nuevamente a jane pero jane cae cuando el samurai corta la soga edward la salva y despues de salvar a jane edward lucha contra el samurai llegando a una torre cuando todo parece perdido para edward intenta resistir hasta noquear al samurai y edward descubre que es viper y edward lo golpea y lo apuñala con sus garras y lo corta en dos viper muere cayendo. Pasaron los dias y edward pone a jane directora de su empresa y son novios mientras que james y jack toman otros caminos y edward es conocido como "heroe"" en japon y edward le propone matrimonio a jane pero esta decide esperar hasta algunos años edward acepta y la pelicula termina a edward o mas bien conocido ciber ninja salvando a la ciudad. min: 99:31 Escenas post credits. Edward decide ir en su viejo hogar y su viejo pasado. 11 de noviembre de 2011 the conjuring and evil entity 2013 Una orden sagrada de la paz de vampiros y lobos se rompen ocasionando una guerra sagrienta y un lobo Jacob ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Pattinson Robert Pattinson]) y su compañero Harley ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Downey_Jr. Horacio LR]) rompen las reglas de no enamorarse con vampiros Jacob se enamora de Isabella ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kristen_Stewart Kristen Stewart]) la hija del lider de los vampiros Darhork ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Sheen Michael Sheen]) y Harley de una niña llamada Cynthia ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mackenzie_Foy Mackenzie Foy])la hermana de isabella estos se enamoran sin saber que ponen en peligro a vampiros y lobos. 5 de abril de 2013 hyper-boy 2014 13 de junio de 2014 iron boy 1 11 de noviembre de 2011 iron boy 2 22 de junio de 2012 iron boy 4 Final Dawn. parte 1 2014 every moment cada momento has led to this los codujo a esto the epic finale el epico final the end that will live forever el final que vivira para siempre. julio 4 de 2014 extreme rage origins.u.s escape .battle in tokyo 2014 septiembre 5 de 2014 the lost point 2014 mayo 25 de 2014 recent danger 2014 noviembre 28 de 2014 red team 2014 septiembre 26 de 2014 next avengers: future avengers 2014 4 de abril de 2014 ciber ninja inmortal 2013 noviembre 15 de 2013 heroes united the dawn 2014 noviembre 14 de 2014 powerboy 2014 18 de julio de 2014 the amazing boy 2 amanecer parte 1 2014 15 de agosto de 2014 the amazing boy eclipse 2012 13 de julio de 2012 son mis chicos 3 2014 20 de junio 2014 '''Armour'''